Yugioh GXl: Selina KaibaThe Daughter of SetoKaiba
by Wolf Strife
Summary: This is story of Selina Kaiba's time at Duel Academe. All three four seasons are merged into one. JadenxAlexis, SelinaxJessie, Story 1 0f 3. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Initiation to Duel Academe

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Final Fantasy, or their props and characters. I'm only going to say this once, and only once. All I own is this story and the OC's in it. This will revolve around two duelists that attend duel academe the same time Jaden and the gang does. Selina Kaiba, the daughter of Seto and Serenity Kaiba, and Fenris Slade, a duelist who has a deck based off the final fantasy series video games and all of that. Now on with the show. Selina's outfit is a female versions of Seto's Battle City one. Selina uses a Blue Eyes all-dragon deck. Fenris outfit is cloud is the SOLDIER outfit.

Selina Kaiba and Fenris Slade

Chapter 1: Initiation Duel to Duel Academe

Selina looked at her opponent. She was facing the one and only Joey Wheeler himself for her initiation into Duel Academe. She told her father to not to pull the strings onto letting her to get a free ride there and to have someone give her a real challenge.

"Let's get this over with Uncle Joey." She exclaimed in the same tone her father, Seto Kaiba, uses when acting like all business. "Time is money you know." She activated her duel disk, it's the standard issue battle city one except this one is black and red with blue monster slots.

"All right, all right." Joey said activating his disk. "You sound way too much like Seto."

"You can go first." She stated.

LP: 4000/4000

"My draw" He smirked as he drew a card. "All right I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense mode face up, but I'll sacrifice him to bring out my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and place a face downs and end my turn." He was smirking still.

Selina drew a card and looked at her hand. 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. She had drawn Pot of Greed. "I activate pot of Greed." She said drawling two more cards. She looked at them. Shining Fusion and Polymerization. "I activate Polymerization and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and bring out my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but I sacrifice that to bring out my Shining Dragon.

BESD: 4200att/3700def.

REBD: 2400att/2000def.

"Use shining diffusion on the face down on my left." The face down was destroyed.

"Not so fast, I activate Metamorph!" Joey said as his dragon became the Red-Eyes B. Metal Dragon.

REBMD: 2800/2400.

"Blue eyes finish your lunch. Shining Neutron Blast!" Selina yelled as the dragon destroyed its metal counterpart.

LP: 4000/2400.

"And now I use Shining fusion to fuse my Blue-Eyes on the field with the two Blue eyes shining dragons in my deck to summon the blue eyes shining ultimate dragon. Since I use Shining Fusion to bring it out, its attack power is doubled." She continued

BESUD: 9000att/7600def (that's what the attack and def is after being summoned by shining fusion).

"Attack him directly with Shining Nova Blast!" She finished as the Dragon launched its attack straight at Joey. His Life points went straight to zero.

LP: 4000/0

"Good strategy, but you could not use your secret weapon every time until you actually get there." A cold icy voice said from behind. She turned around to see her father standing there.

"Alrighty daddy" She said before directing her attention to the man behind her father. "And how may I help you Mr. Motou.?" She gave a bow to the King of Games himself, Yugi Motou.

"I'm just here to give you one my congrats on making it into duel academe and to give you this." Yugi said handing her a card that made both her and Seto widen their eyes in shock.

"Yugi, you sure about this." Seto said. "Giving her Obelisk the Tormentor to someone who never even laid their hands on a god card before."

"Yes." Yugi smiled "My son already has Slifer, and my apprentice has Ra. This one was telling me your daughter should have it since you were its previous master."

"Yugi." Seto said in a warning tone "If it hurts my daughter, you will pay." Yugi nodded

"Don't worry Seto." Yugi said smiling. "If my son can handle Slifer, then your daughter can handle Obelisk."

"So that Hyper active goofball of a son of yours made it into the academe right?" Seto asked (Yes Jaden is Yugi's son but he goes by a Yuki as a cover up).

Mean while with Fenris.

The young duelist with gravity defying silver hair (same style as cloud strife's hair) looked at his duel proctor. He smirked. He activated his dueldisk which looked like the SOLDIER's broad sword's blade in shape. He drew a card from his disk and summoned it to the field. "I summon Cloud Strife 1ST Class: in attack mode. And play two face downs to end my turn." A blond warrior wielding a broad sword (Not the buster sword though, the SOLDIER One) with the same look as Fenris appeared on the field.

Cloud Strife 1st Class: 1500att/1500def.

"I summon Beta Magnet Warrior (1700att) and attack your monster." The proctor said.

"Forget about it because I activate the Equip magic sword Buster Sword to Cloud, giving him a new weapon and a 1000 more attack and defense pts." Fenris explained as Cloud's sword turned into a weapon as large as himself and blocked the attack with the giant sword and then using it to destroy the magnet warrior reducing the proctor's Life points to 3200. "Now I activate the trap Lightning strikes, which enables me to summon Lightning, the L'cie (2000att/2000def) in attack mode and attack you directly during this turn. " A pink haired woman with a white vest, brown sleeveless turtleneck, biker shorts underneath a brown skit, combat boots, a black fingerless sleeve on her left arm, blue fingerless gloves, and a weird looking sword appeared next to the blond warrior. Her sword charged with electricity. She then moved in blinding speeds and slashed at the proctor shocking him and thus dropping the proctor's LP to 1200, who ended his turn. Fenris then drew a card and smirked. "I sacrifice Cloud and Lightning to summon Sephiroth: 1st Class SOLDIER." Both his monsters disappeared as a man with long silver hair and a seven foot sword appeared on the field. The man looked at the proctor with Cat like green eyes, which freaked him out along with everyone who was watching the duel.

Up in the stands with Zane and Alexis-

"Hey Zane, Why are you creeped out by the monster he summoned, the silver haired one?" Alexis asked Zane Truesdale, who had a expression of slight fear on his face.

"He's a character from a video game that Syrus and I used to play as a kid. The man's name is Sephiroth and destroyed a whole town by burning it and killing everyone in cold blood." Zane explained in slight fear still. "His smile and eyes stile give me nightmares."

"Alexis raised an eyebrow in amusement."

With Chazz-

"This guys done for." Chazz said in a surprised voice.

"Why's that, Chazz?" His friend asked in curiosity. "Is the card powerful?"

"If it has the same powers as the video game character Sephiroth has from Final Fantasy 7, then that proctor is in for a whole lot of pain." Chazz explained as his friends gulped at the name of the monster realizing what it looks like now.

Back with the duel-

"Now I activate and equip the spell One Winged Angel to Sephiroth." Sephiroth (3000att/2500def) "And now attack you directly with Meteor." Fenris said as Sephiroth raised his hand above his head as a giant meteor formed over the duel arena. Then Sephiroth's theme started playing as the meteor formed above the duel. This got everybody's attention. Sephiroth then brought his hand down in front of him and the giant ball of flaming rock and metal crashed into the ground knocking the proctor out and dropping the proctor's life points to zero.

With Yugi and Seto-

"What the hell was that?" Seto yelled as dust and debris flew away from where the meteor struck.

"My apprentice." Yugi stated "Apparently he doesn't get the logic of holding back."

"What was that Meteor attack from?"

"One of his trump cards, Sephiroth."

With Zane and Alexis-

"Zane, remind me not to get that kid angry." Alexis said scared of the size of that attack.

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2:School Opening Duel

Jesse Anderson plays a role in this story since I am going to be nice and let it happen as Selina will take an interest in him. There will be Jaden x Alexis. Fenris will have an evil as in pranking other people side to him. Sephiroth will make some people run in terror (For Fun). And one duelist will be based off of me, Wolf here. Also I'm starting from season two

Chapter two: Meet and School Opening Year Duel

Selina's POV-

I was walking down the hallway when I walked into someone and fell backwards but was caught in mid fall by my wrist. The person that had caught me was none other than a kid wearing a purple and blue outfit with blue hair with an Obelisk blue sleeveless vest. He had gorgeous Teal blue Eyes and was very handsome. He looked like a clone of Jaden almost.

"Sorry M'aam didn't mean to bump into ya like that." He said in a southern accent. "The names Jesse Anderson."

"It's alright Jesse." I giggled. "It's not every day I bump into a well polite young well mannered man with a southern accent." I pecked him on the cheek. "The name is Selina."

"Well it's nice to me you." He said while blushing. "Do you know how to get to the arena from here?"

"Sure do." I replied. "Just follow me." We arrived there five minutes later as everyone. I saw my father, Seto Kaiba, on the Obelisk arena floor along with Yugi Motou. I smiled in slight embarrassment.

"We can begin once my daughter and her boyfriend take a seat with the rest of this year's top freshman." Seto said to embarrass me and gave Jesse an Icy cold glare to intimidate him. "Now that everyone is seated. I can now welcome you all to Duel academe and we would like to make a few announcement for your first day here." He handed the microphone to Yugi.

"This year Duel academe will hold a tournament where the two students with the best dueling records by the end of the year will have the chance to duel me and Seto at the end of this year. And to start it off we'll have the top two freshmen vs. each other here and now." Yugi explained. "And they are

Selina Kaiba vs. Jaden Yuki.

"So Jay-jay," I called him by the nickname I had given him since childhood. "How do you feel about going up against the future queen of games, bro?"

"You're going to lose, sis." He exclaimed all hyped up for this duel. "I'm going to be the King of Games"

"Over my dead body." I retorted.

"Jaden, Selina!" Our fathers yelled at of this at the same time. "How many times do we have to tell the both of you to stop arguing like Joey and Tristan!"

"Sorry dad." We both muttered. Everybody started muttering on why the two most famous duelists in the world just scolded us. Especially the Jaden part. They already know I'm Kaiba's daughter.

"You see Jaden is my son." Yugi explained sheepishly. "Yuki was used only as a cover up till we were able to use his identity safely here." All the girls beside Selina and Alexis Stared at Jaden with lust thirsty eyes.

"Let's just duel here." I said. "Jaden can go first."

"I'll summon Avion in defense mode with two face downs." Jaden said ending his turn.

"My turn." I said drawing a card from my deck. "I activate White Paladin Ritual and sacrifice Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 to summon Paladin of White Dragon. I sacrifice it to bring out my Blue-Eyes White dragon and I will activate the magic of double trinity which allows me to summon to monsters from my deck that have the same name as the one on the field." I drew two more cards from my deck and summoned them on the field. Now three Blue Eyes White Dragons were on my side of the field. "Attack Avion and Him directly." Two white lightnings came and destroyed Avion and Jaden activated his two Face downs, A Hero Emerges and Cancelation. He brought out Neos which was able to stay on the Field due to Cancelation's effect of both attacks are reduced to zero and neither card is destroyed. A place two face downs to end my turn.

"Sweetness." Jaden exclaimed. "I activate Neo Space and Hero Drive which will increase Elemental Hero Neos attack by 1500 in a combine total and raise his attack to 4000 and I will attack your Blue-Eyes. So Neos go tame that dragon."

"I activate the trap emergency Fusion to bring out my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." I smirked summoning my tri headed pet dragon in the place of its three normal individual Dragons. Jaden's life points were reduced to 3500.

"I end my turn." He said knowing the next move was going to hit him hard.

I drew a card from my deck. I smirked the most evil smirk I could muster. "Remember the time you pranked me last year on April fool's day." Jaden gulped. "Well this is payback. I use diffusion to bring my three dragons back and then I sacrifice them to bring out Obelisk the Tormentor!" The three dragons were now engulfed in a bright light as a giant Blue towering figure appeared behind me. "Fists of Fury." Jaden trembled in both excitement and fear. Excited since it's an Egyptian god card and in fear of being pounded into a squashed bug. When the fist made contacted with Jaden, he was flattened out. His life points had dropped to 2000.

LP: 4000/2000.

I'll now use monster reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I'll attack you directly with White Lightning!" I yelled as my dragon was brought back from the graveyard and attacked Jaden directly dropping his life points to zero.

"The winner of this match is Selina Kaiba." Daddy said. "Now you all have your dinners to go to."

Obelisk Blue Dorms:

I was walking towards the doors of the Obelisk Boys dorm when I was approached by three male students. Fenris Slade, Zane Truesdale, and Chazz Princeton alone with Alexis Rhodes, Chazz's Lackeys, and Jesse Anderson.

"How the hell do you have Obelisk the Tormentor? That's Yugi's card and I should be the one to have it not some slacker like you." Chazz said pissed.

"Cool it Chazz. I bet she has an explanation." Zane said before smiling towards me. "If you care to share our story of how you came to possessing the card. I have no intensions of taking it from you.

"Can we go sit on the front steps first?" I said. "It's stuffy in here."

OBDS. Front Steps:

"Do you guys want to hear the story behind my Blue Eyes deck?" I asked as the nodded in approval. "It's a very long tale and Blue-Eyes here will be happy to tell it for me." I said as the white scaled appeared in the area in front of the dorm visible enough for everyone to see it. He then lowered his head and nudged Zane in the back who turned around in surprise to the dragon's physical appearance. It sniffed Zane for a minute and then smiled, showing all of his pointy teeth.

"I can tell you're the Cyber Dragon Duelist." The dragon said. (Blue-Eyes White Dragons voice is the same as Cell's first form from Dragon Ball Z). "Pleasure to me the duelist who uses my machine counterpart." Zane just fainted after hearing the dragon talk.

Chapter end—


	3. Chapter 3: The Society of Light

Chapter 3: The society of Light

Everyone of Jaden's friends were looking for him when we got the news he had disappeared. His odd behavior started when he lost that duel to Aster Phoenix and then came the point where he was saying he couldn't see his cards anymore. I knew something strange had happened during that duel. I knew something was definitely wrong after that duel because I had noticed an eerie white energy emitting from that dreadmaster card and Aster's deck. I made some calls with my family connections and got three of few people in this world who know who what it is. I was on my way to meet me in the woods on the island. I forced Jesse Anderson to come with me since he was similar to Jaden personality and somewhat with his looks.

"Selina, where we going?" Jesse asked confused.

"To meet some family friends, Jessekins." I answered using my little nickname I used to embarrass the man I secretly like.

"Ummm could you please not call me that?" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Why not Jessie? You look so cute with that Southern accent of yours." I said turning towards him and stalking him making him back into a tree. I then trap his arms with my hands as I made advances on him so he couldn't make an escape. Just as our faces were an inch apart, we heard a deep and smooth voice from behind us. We turned around and saw none other than Yugi Motou, Marik Ishtar, and Noah Kaiba. (Yes I made Noah alive but he's still a solid computerized Hologram. SO DEAL WITH IT!)

"I hope we are not interrupting anything, Selina." Yugi said smirking as Jesse and I broke apart.

"And I hope this boy has a good reason for being my favorite niece's boyfriend." Noah said scaring the crap out of Jesse with his child-like voice. "Well Mr. Anderson, I hope my brother doesn't get a waif of this or you'll be wishing I was dead. But the more important matter is Jaden's Duel. You said you saw an eerie whit energy From Aster's deck and from his monsters, well I believe you, cause I watched everything from my virtual World since Seto had been nice enough to put me in charge of the Island's security system. Marik, I believe you what this energy is."

"Yes I do." Marik spoke with an Egyptian accent. "It's known as the Light of Destruction. A powerful alien like power bent on destroying the darkness in all 12 dimensions. Since Jaden is only direct descendant of the Supreme King Haou, The Light's biggest threat is Jaden due to his darkness is stronger than Light, but since Jaden hasn't been able to unlock the his dark powers, The Light's main object is to brainwash and "Make Jaden see the Light". But the darkness in Jaden's darkness was able to prevent but was unable to stop Jaden from going blind to his cards."

"Does Jaden still have Slifer in his deck?" Yugi asked. Jesse had already known about the god cards Jaden and I have since he is already like Jaden's best friend.

"No. I took it after his duel with Aster. His deck exploded out of his duel disk and I took it to keep it safe." I replied as I pulled out the god card from my deck holder on my belt.

"Good. Keep it with you at all times. Just don't let it out of your sight until Jaden regains his ability to see his cards again." Noah said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a nutty professor Crowler to attend to so I'll be back in two" He disappeared like a Hologram and two minutes later returned with a scared Crowler.

"Mr. Motou, Umm so good to see you." Crowler said in fear.

"Just a few words of advice teach." Yugi said in a Jaden like tone with a rare Jaden like smile. "Don't try to expel my son Jaden, otherwise you will have both an angry mother and godmother on your hand and then you will have to duel me much to my dismay." Crowler just fainted at that last sentence. There was a flash of light from a spot in the woods nearby. "You kids better check that out and see if Jaden is there. Noah and I will take Crowler to Sheppard's office. Marik what are your plans?"

"I'll go to the abandoned dorm and check if there is anything connected to the shadow realm is in there." The Egyptian tomb keeper said with an evil smile.

As Jesse and I raced to where the source the light came from, we saw Chazz suspended up in the air by some monster type thing and some purple haired man talking to him. As He walked towards Chazz, the man's eyes turned purple and was emitting the same white energy from Aster's deck did from his duel with Jaden. There was another brilliant flash of light and Jesse and I had to cover our eyes since it was so bright. When it faded Chazz was in an all white version of the Obelisk blue uniform and the man was smiling an evil smile.

"Ya'll alright Chazz?" Jesse asked concerned for his friend.

"Nothing is Wrong Anderson." Chazz said. "Because I have seen the light!"

"And it's about time you did too Mr. Anderson." The purple haired said as his eyes turned purple again as he and Jesse were surrounded by the white energy again. There was another flash of light and all three of them were gone and I was back at the Slifer dorms. I looked up and saw Fenris standing there with Zane Truesdale, who was dressed in that underground outfit of his.

"So what were you doing in the woods?" Fenris asked me throwing me a deck case attached to a belt. I caught realizing who owned it.

"This is Jesse's." I said shocked. "Where's Jesse. Is he alright." I was panicked thanks to my mom's genes.


	4. Chapter 4:Selina's Darkness Deck

Chapter 4: Selina's original deck: Selina vs. Dmitri

(Please note that Dmitri is using the deck yugi used in the movie Pyramid of Light except with the magnet warriors instead of the God Cards.).

I was sitting there waiting for any news on Jaden or Jesse because I was secretly worried about the kid I was secretly loved and the kid I've treated as my brother since birth. I felt something in the deck holder next to my Dragon deck holder after slipping on a step. I pulled out the deck and it surprises everyone around me.

"This deck…" I gasp in surprise. "It can't be…"

"Whose deck is it?" Alexis Rhodes is that.

"We've never seen that deck in your possession before." Syrus said.

"May I have a look at that deck?" an Obelisk Blue student asked greedily. I jumped backwards avoiding him from swiping the deck.

"This deck is mine… It's my Darkness Deck…" I said still in shock. "I shouldn't have brought it… not here… Anywhere but here…" I was close to complete paralyzing fear.

"Who are you?" A deep rough voice said from the class room stage.

"Huh?" I said surprised. "Wait that deck." I looked at the top card on the deck He was holding. It was dark Magician. "Give me back my godfather's deck!" I was pissed on how this Ra yellow decides to steal my godfather's deck. The deck in my hand was sending of waves of dark energy all around the class room. A beam of dark energy then surrounded my body. When it faded, I was wearing a black dueling outfit (picture a female Kaiba wearing a female version of Zane's Underworld outfit), my hair was slightly spikier, and the irises of my eyes were gleaming and shining blood red, and I am now sporting a complete blood red duel disk with black and red monster card zones, and my hair resembles that of Magician Valkaria's hair style.

"Why I am the King of Games." Dmitri said. "And this deck belongs to me."

"Then how about a duel then?" I retorted so harshly that it scared everyone including Chancellor Sheppard, Doc. Crowler, and even my own Father, Seto Kaiba. "I win; you return Yugi Motu's deck back to its rightful owner. Got it bud!"

Obelisk Arena—

"Just give me three turns and I'll beat you no sweat." I said dark and viciously and coldly while scaring all the males in the arena shitless. Even Zane and daddy were scared.

"Ladies first." Dmitiri said imitating Yugi's voice.

"You're asking for a death wish pal." I said darkly as I drew a card from my Darkness deck. "First, I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in Defense mode face up, then I sacrifice it t summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack, Then I sacrifice him to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and finally sacrifice that to summon my Red-Eyes Bloodlust Dragon (3400ATT/3000DEF) in attack mode. I'll Throw down a face down and activate card of Sanctity which allows us to both have six cards in our hands. I'll throw down three more face downs and call it a turn. "A Red-Eyes Black Dragon with its shoulders, eyes, claws, wings and forearms, and shins were the color blood red.

"This is bad for that Ra Yellow student" Daddy (Seto Kaiba) said remaining calm.

"Why's that Mr. Kaiba?" Alexis asked earning attention from Zane, Crowler, and Sheppard as well.

"She just whipped out one of that deck's four main trump cards." Daddy said with slight fear on her face. "And it's the second most powerful one as well. What you saw was the Red-Eyes Dragon Combo, excluding the fifth Red-Eyes Dragon card."

"What do mean one of the decks four main trump cards?" Zane asked.

"What I mean is that Bloodlust Dragon is one of four strongest cards in that deck." Daddy explained further to the teacher. "When a deck consists of four main trump cards, that deck is considered a Threat Level 4 deck, or a Quadruple Threat Deck. Most duelists have decks with either one or two trump cards, and sometimes a third as a backup. There are only six decks in the world today with four trump cards. They are mine, Yugi's, Jaden, Fenris, and Selina, since she is in possession of two of the decks."

"So what are her eight trump cards since she is in possession of two of the decks?" Sheppard asked concerned.

"Her Blue-Eyes Deck Consists of Blue-Eyes Shining Ultimate Dragon, Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and Dragon Master Knight or Obelisk the Tormentor, depending on which one is in her deck due to both cards having a divine attribute. The Deck she's using right now consists of Red-Eyes Bloodlust Dragon, The King of Royal Darkness, and The Queen of Royal Darkness, and The Five God Dragon. Both Decks are almost unstoppable if used properly. This Level Four Threat Deck is known as the Deck of the Supreme Arch Duchess, thus giving my daughter the title of The Supreme Duchess of Duel Monsters by many duelists who have dueled her while she used this deck. The other nickname she was given to her is the Queen of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon when she inherited The Blue-Eyes White Dragons from me after a tournament hosted by Industrial Illusions. She had asked Pegasus to make a second set of all the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cards as well as the 3 Blue-Eyes Shining Dragons and a Blue-Eyes Shining Ultimate Dragon so she could have her own Blue-Eyes set and so that I could keep the originals, thus earning that nickname from the creator of Duel Monsters himself. She had actually beaten both me and Yugi in a duel with the very deck she is using now."

"Wait, You don't mean the her first nickname is relating to the actual Supreme Arch Duchess of Darkness, who was the mother of the Supreme King of Darkness and the Mother-in-Law to the Supreme Queen of Darkness, The almighty ruler of darkness that had enough power to rival that of ancient Pharaoh Atem of Ancient Egypt, who had saved the world or five millennia ago?" Crowler asked.

"Yes, That's exactly who her nickname is relating to." Daddy responded in a serious tone. "It just so happens that my daughter is a direct descendant of that very person."

"So is that why she is able to control a god card?" Zane asked with the same calmness as daddy.

"Yes and more than that if she wanted to." Daddy answered in the same serious tone. "The deck she is using right now is supposed to be an exact copy of the Duchess's deck. Now let's see how Dmitri will do against a deck that is powerful enough to rival the Three God Cards themselves."

"Is that all. I'll teach you a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, Kaiba." Dmitri said imitating Yugi still. "I'll summon Valkrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode by sacrificing the Magnet warriors Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, and then I'll attack your Red-Eyes with him."

"I'll activate the trap negate effect, so your battle phase is cancelled." I said giving Dmitri a death glare.

"I'll end my turn."

"First I'll activate the Field Spell Mountains of Darkness which lets me increase all monsters with dark attributes or are Dragon Types by 500att/def points. Then I'll activate polymerization to bring out my Five God Dragon (5000att/5000def) in attack mode! "I laughed viciously at the priceless look on Dmitri's face. "Next I'll activate Bloodlust special ability known as Death!" I smiled getting confused looks from everyone except Daddy, Zane, and Fenris who had just arrived who walking down the steps with Jaden Yuki who had now reappeared at duel academe.

"Death? WH…what does that do?" Dmitri stuttered still imitating Yugi's voice. I smiled even more darkly now.

"Not good." Jaden said surprising his friends except Kaiba. "Dmitri is a goner if my hunch is correct about what Selina is going to do."

"What Death does is that it allows me to send two monsters from your deck to your graveyard and allows me to summon two monsters from my deck that are 4000 attack points or higher." I said smugly.

"4000 attack points or more!" Zane said shocked. "But a deck capacity would have to be extremely high for even containing more than one or two 4000 point monsters. Not even my deck has reached that capacity yet. There is no way her deck capacity is at that level yet. No one has ever been able to use that many monsters of that level in a single duel. The only one I know that came close was Yugi Moto with the three Egyptian God Cards."

"How is this even possible?" Alexis said frightened at Selina's deck.

"Simple. This deck is that powerful." I gloated. "I summon the King of Royal Darkness and The Queen of Royal Darkness in attack mode. Both have 4000 attack and defense points." A Male and female warrior appeared on field (The Royal King wears and looks exactly like Jaden wearing the Supreme King's armor and has the same golden Eyes while The Royal Queen wears a lighter, smaller and more feminine version of the supreme King's armor and looks exactly like Alexis with the Supreme King's golden eyes).

"Why do those monsters look exactly like Alexis and Me?" Jaden yelled in both shock and confusion. Everyone in the arena looked in shock and surprise.

"Whoa." Alexis said dazed and unable to talk anymore.

"Talk about seeing double." Syrus and Chumley said in unison.

"My thoughts exactly little bro." Zane said calmly and interested.

"I've stared down all three god cards at once before." Daddy said calmly. "I know how Dmitri is feeling right now."

"This is like being on Death's door step." Sheppard said.

"Poor Dmitri." Crowler said feeling bad for the kid. "I'd hate to be in his shoes right now.

"This should be interesting." A new arrival said in voice known to all. They saw all none other than Yugi Moto himself. " This is the very same play Selina used to beat me in our duel." He said as he took a seat next to Fenris.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Fenris said with a smirk. "For all we know, Dmitri is going to be in the hospital for a few weeks due to the ending result of this duel.

"Next I'll activate the field spell known as Land of the Dragons." I smirked evilly at my victim. "This card lets me summon one dragon monster from my deck without any tributes. So come forth my ferocious Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4200ATT/3800DEF)! So any last requests?" I smiled so evilly that every male in the room cowered in fear except for Kaiba, Fenris, Zane, Yugi, Sheppard, and Jaden. "Before I send you to the shadow realm." A three headed Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field.

"Mr. Kaiba, Your daughter is very one scary lady." Bastian said in fear.

"I know." Daddy said still calm. "But you don't ever want to see her in complete rage. Remember Jaden?"

"Don't remind me…" Jaden said now scared for his life.

"So attack My King! Destroy his Magna Warrior with the Blade of Darkness!" I Laughed Viciously as Valkarion was destroyed by a gothic sword with a black blade used by the royal king look alike of Jaden.

LP: 4000/3500

"Now my queen, Send him to the shadow realm by attacking him directly with Mind Shattering Kiss!" The royal Queen had snapped her fingers enveloping the entire arena in a dark realm. She then walked towards Dmitri and had kissed him on the forehead. She then returned to my side of the field. The speechless Dmitri stood there for a minute before giving a blood curdling scream at the top of his lungs and collapses and faints. "Don't mess with Yugi's deck again you bastard." I said under my breath before retrieving Yugi's deck from Dmitri's duel disk.

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice in a cocky tone . "Look what we have here."


	5. Chapter 5: Fenris's secret

Chapter 5: Academes Meet and greet: Jesses return. Part 1: Fenris's Secret

PLEASE NOT MOST OF THIS STORY IS IN SELINA'S POINT OF VIEW.

"Who are you?" I asked still viscously but slyly and smooth. Staring at the man wearing the green and silver cloak w/orange hood. He had slightly tan skin and ocean green eyes and shoulder length blond hair like the Dark Magician's hair Style. He also had the Domino City Crest on the back with the words King's Academe in the center.

"Just the Number one freshman at King's Academe in Domino City." He said smugly walking towards me onto the arena. "The names Alexander Felconie. What's your name babe?" He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"The name is Selina Kaiba." I said clearly irritated as I swiped my hand from his. "And I suggest you not call me "Babe" if you want to ever want children in life and also, I'm not interested in you because I like someone else."

"Oh and who might that be?" he asked still smugly.

"That would be me fella." A southern Accent said from the arena entrance. I knew that voice from anywhere. "Jesse Anderson."

"Well you must be that Crystal Beast Duelist." Alexander said. "I'll be glad squashing you so that Selina will come to her senses and see who the real man is."

"Jesse! You're okay!" I yelled in excitement before running and tackling Jesse in a bear hug. I then smacked him on the head and started scolding him. "Where have you been, Mister? You had me worried sick!"

Um… long story." Jesse said. "I'll tell yall later though." He smiled sheepishly like Jaden.

"You better." I pouted.

"Hey get of her." Alexander yelled as he ran towards me before being pulled and thrown backwards by daddy (Seto Kaiba) who grabbed the idiot from the back of his collar possibly saving him from a fate worse than death.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daddy said with a smirk. "You don't want to meet my daughter's wrath. It's worse than death."

"You're her father!" He gulped in fear of daddy's presence.

"Hello Big Bro. Long time no see." The voice of Mokuba Kaiba said as he came into the arena. He was dressed in a business suit as he and his wife, Rebecca Hawkins-Kaiba, stood next to Daddy. "What's up Showty? I see you got yourself a boyfriend now." He smiled looking down at me and Jesse.

"So why is all of you guys here?" I asked wondering why there were students wearing the uniforms of Kings Academe behind them.

"Well I am superintendent of King's Academe and we are here for the Autumn Formal Dance between our two schools." Mokuba said. "Oh and you're in big trouble, Seto." Daddy and I flinched when we heard the yell and braced ourselves for the very worse. He froze in his spot as I tightened my grip around Jesse.

"!" A female voiced yelled. "Mind explaining why you left on such short notice on your day off which happens to be my birthday today?"

"Please Serenity." Daddy said in fear as a woman about my height and wearing a regular tee, denim jeans, and sandals with long brown hair and beauty only second to none and beautiful eyes stormed in and grabbed daddy by the collar. "I was here preparing to have a dance to celebrate your birthday. I only wanted it to be a surprise honey." She then smiled and hugged daddy.

"Oh you shouldn't have Seto." Serenity said. "So who's this strapping young lad that has caught my daughter's interest?" She smiled happily at me and Jesse.

"Now's not the best time, Mommy." I said a little embarrassed like a little kid.

"Oh we'll see you kids later. Go hang with your friends." Daddy said.

"Come on Selina, we have to talk boys!" Mindy said as I was ripped away from Jesse and dragged out of the arena with Jasmine and Alexis in pursuit.

Obelisk Girls wading pool:

I was in a black two piece Bikini, Jazz and Mindy were in white and gold bikinis and Alexis was in a navy blue bikini.

"You should totally date that Alexander Felconie. He's a total hottie, Selina." Mindy said

"No Thanks." I retorted. "The last person who called me babe before him was put in the hospital for month and a half."

"He seems alright to me." Jasmine said. "I growled at her.

"He's a perv." I growled.

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Jasmine said defensively.

"Selina, why have you been acting more aggressive lately?" Alexis asked puzzled at my new temper.

"Blame the deck I used against Dmitri." I said. "Since I built it from scratch, I am infused with the Supreme Arch Duchess of Darkness's powers and spirit. Her spirit is part of mine and we share the same body. Her powers are in the deck and are strengthened whenever I am mad or angered and the deck feeds of those emotions which causes my personality to change into hers slightly. As well for my physical appearance, my body will change slightly to become mature enough so that I can have some of her physical features such as the longer spikier hair and stuff like that so she can be in control partially."

"So you house her soul inside your own body." Jasmine said mildly disturbed.

"Yep." I smiled evilly.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

I answered my pda when I saw it is a call from Jesse.

"Hello." I answered in a sexy and seducing voice.

"We are having a game of truth and dare down at Jaden's dorm. Want to come?" Jesse asked completely oblivious to my seductive tone.

Alright we'll be there." I answered annoyed before ending the call. "That boy…" I sighed. "He is so dense like Jaden. I swear that they are long lost twins."

"Looks like somebody has a crush." Mindy teased.

"Shut it Mindy or do I have to tell a certain Bluenette in Slifer about your crush on him." I teased back.

"You wouldn't." She said nervously.

"That's right I know all about your little crush on Syrus." I smiled evilly.

"How about we just head over to Jaden's dorm." Alexis sighed.

Meanwhile in a top secret location. Fenris's POV.—

I entered the room behind the giant gothic black doors at the end of the long hallway. Inside the room was a long table with a bunch of chairs on each side and one chair at each end. It reminded me of were companies hold business meetings. At the end opposite of the table sat my boss, the director's assistant with two more gothic black doors behind her. She wore a cloak to hide her black identity except for the lower part of her face while her Silver eyes shined brightly enough to be seen through the shadow covering the upper part f her face. I bowed in respect. She gestured with her hands for me to take a seat. I did. "It's good to see you Fenris, If you are still going by that alias (codename) now-a-days." She replied with a voice that had a hidden talent for singing. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. I take it your assignment is going well?" She asked.

"Yes it has, Madam Redblood." I answered. "I'm currently a student at Duel Academe."

"Please call me Shirona. I don't like being addressed formally." She said with a small smile.

"My apologies." I said.

"Have they suspected anything about you or drawn any suspicions about your ties with us?" She asked.

"No they haven't. No one has suspected me to have ties with the Order." I answered straight forward.

"Good. And what about Yugi or Kaiba?" She asked a little nervous about what Seto Kaiba would do if he found out about the Order's plans.

"No. They haven't suspected anything. If anything they do. They wouldn't be able to pin it on me or the Order." I answered.

"Excellent. You may begin phase two of our plans four weeks from now. But be careful. Any mistake will jeopardize all of our plans. But the reason I wanted you to report here is because the director would like to have a word with you. She has been very eager to meet you finally." She explained. Please follow me." I got up and did as she asked. When the doors opened up, I was staring at a giant gothic throne room. In the throne seat located directly below a banner with the Supreme King's Family crest, The duel disk Jaden uses while he is the supreme King when the duel disk is not activated, sat a woman about 5ft-4in tall wearing a black corset, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black chuck Taylors, a choker around her neck and two more around her each bicep on both arms, a black leather biker jacket. She had pale white skin, shoulder length white hair, tattoos covering her left arm and shoulder, blood red eyes and blood red lips. She also that a figure so perfect that almost any man who would lay their eyes on her, that they would die from a nosebleed. I had noticed that she had smell of two things. They were of roses, and… blood. The roses scent was stronger so it was able to cancel out the smell of the blood, but I could still smell it even though it was faint enough to not be noticed. There was a seal of Oricalchos duel disk leaning against the chairs left side. She had a smile on her face. Even though she gave me a welcoming smile, I still sensed a dark fearful aura from that meant not to be trifled with.

'Welcome my friend." She said in a seducing voice that caught me off guard. "I am Miss Annex van Montello, the director of the Order. But you may call me Annex or Annie." She stood up and shook hands with me. "You must be Fenris. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Like wise." I answered.

"I will personally be overlooking your part of our plans myself by accompanying you at Duel Academe." She said smiling. "The final parts of our plans will be finalized and take place there and must see them complete myself. I will play the role of a new student and act as your girlfriend. Understood?"

"Yes milady." I responded as I kissed the top of her hand.

"I'll be arriving a week from now." She said. "You may leave now." I bowed silently and left with Shirona.

Annex's POV.—

After My subordinates left, I opened up a chamber underneath my throne by pressing on a tile with the Supreme King's Family Crest on it in front of the throne and proceeded downward into the secret chamber's interior. As soon as I reached the bottom step, all the torches lit up the room revealing a stone tablet with the supreme king's image carved into it. And in front of that stood a table with the pyramid of Light, The millennium Ring, The seal of Oricalchos card, and the stone of Leviathan on it. I smiled darkly.

"So my dear Haou." I spoke softly. "We will be reunited and the world will be all yours. As soon as we collect the Sacred Beast Card, you will be reborn and the universe will be ours for the taking." I finished as I was surrounded by the powers of the shadow realm and the pyramid of Lights powers.

-To Be Continued…-


	6. Chapter 6: Jasmine's Brother

Chapter 6

Schools meet and greet. Part 2: The Transfer Students

Jaden's POV:

I was sitting in class minding my own biz waiting for it to end since its Crowler's class when I was poked in the back. I look up and see a girl with pale skin, silver eyes, and white hair. (She is wearing the same outfit in the last chapter

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked. "The name is Annex. I'm Fenris's girlfriend. I'm new here as well."

"Nope. Go right ahead. The name is Jaden, Jaden Moto." I replied with my trademark grin. "Care for a duel after class?"

"Sure." Annex replied with a smile. That when Crowler walked in.

"Excuse me miss, but Obelisks sit in the back of the classroom since they are the elites since you have ability to rival that of our own Zane Truesdale." Crowler said.

"So sir, but I have an attention disorder that makes me lose focus during class unless I'm in the front row." She said with a smile.

"Very well then, do as you wish." Crowler said before making an announcement. "Attention students. We have a few new Transfer Students. Will you please come up to the front of the class when our Chancellor calls your names."

"From Kings Academe, we have the #1 freshman Alexander Felconie, and third year senior and the schools #1 student Russell Blades. From Industrial Illusion Academe we have the #1 freshman and #1 student in the school Annex van Montello, and third year Senior and the school's #2 student Jenny Pegasus. From North Academe we have the #3 second year junior Kyle Rainsword (Rain-Sword), and #5 freshman Baxter White. From South Academe we have #1 freshman and student Jim Crocodile Cook and #1 senior and the school's #2 student Tyrant Razor. From West Academe we have #1 freshman and #2 student Axel Brodie and #1 senior and student Mike Romans. And from East Academe we have freshman Adrian Gecko, who is the #2 freshman and student, and Elizabeth Iris, who is the #1 junior and student. From our very own Duel Academe, we have #1 Senior and #1 student Zane Truesdale and #1 freshman and #2 student Selina Kaiba! Both have undefeated records and both are tied for the best records in this school's history. Let's all give each and every one of these fine students a warm and welcoming round of applause." Sheppard said happily. "Now let's have a small exhibition tag-team duel between Zane and Selina against Alexander and Russell."

Selina's POV.:

I had noticed the look on Jasmine's face. It had fear written all over it when they called that Russell kid's name. "Jazz, you alright?" I asked concern for my friend. I am still wearing my underworld outfit, but using my blue-eyes deck at the moment and had my original black duel disk on.

"Russell…" She said nervously. "He used to pick on me when we were younger and the worst part is that he is my older brother." She looked like she was about to break apart. "Just don't let him intimidate you."

"Don't worry." I said with a smile. "When you growing up with a dad like mine, you learn to make the people who are feared fear you." I then walked down to the front of class. Stood next to Zane as I adjusted my deck. "Hey Zane."

"Yeah." He answered with a smirk.

"Use this." I said giving him a card from my third deck holder containing my side deck. "I had this made last light and brought it just in case if we ever had to go into a tag duel together." He smiled as he readjusted his deck with the card I just gave him after reading the cards affects. We then activated our duel disks.

"Let's duel!"

LP: 8000/8000

"I'LL go first." I said looking at my hand as I drew. I have 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Black Luster Soldier, Double fusion, and my Blue-Eyes White Knight. "First I'll activate double Fusion to fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and then since double fusion allows me to fuse twice, I'll fuse my ultimate Dragon with the Black Luster Soldier in my hand to summon my one and only Dragon Master Knight (5000att/5000def)!" a large Blue-Eyes Ultimate with a Black Luster Soldier sitting on it appeared on the field. "And I'll summon my Blue-Eyes White Knight (2000att/15000def, 4stars) on the field. His effect makes him and any monster with dragon in its name immune to trap, monster, and magic effects." I said smirking as a knight in armor resembling some of the features of the dragon such as the head and wings and claws appeared on the field. Its armor color was the same white as the dragon's itself. "I end my turn."

"My move." Zane said in a loud voice. "First I'll use monster reborn to bring back one of Selina's Blue-Eyes white dragons from the graveyard, and then I'll use polymerization to fuse Selina's dragon with a Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon my Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon (3500att/3000def)!"Silver like armor covered The Blue-Eyes White Dragons body and its helmet resembled that of the Cyber Dragon's head. "I end my move."

"My move." Alexander said "First, I'll summon Ghostface (1500att/1500def) in attack mode. Then I will equip him with murderous intent giving him a 1000 point boost." A man looking like the murderer from the movie Scream appeared on the field. "Next I'll have him attack your white knight." Ghostface disappeared as a mist blanketed the room. Next there was a scream from my side of the field as I saw through the mist of my monster being destroyed and his monster returned to Alexander's side of the field. "I end my turn."

"My go." Russell said. "I activate the ritual card Revenge of the Fallen. This card allows me to summon one my strongest monsters. By sacrificing Starscream and Megatron, I can summon the legendary monster, The Fallen (3800att/3500def)!" A giant machine monster that looked exactly like the evil prime from the movie Transformers Revenge of the Fallen appeared on the field. "The only thing is that he can't attack on the first turn he is summoned. So I end my turn.

LP: 7500/8000

"My go." I said drawling card of sanctity. "I activate card of Sanctity so we all draw till we have six cards in our hands." I smirked at my hand. "For each dragon on the field, my Master Knight gains 500 attack points making its new attack 6000. I then activate monster reborn to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate to the field and then sacrifice it to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in attack mode who gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard and right now I count 4 giving it 1200 point boost and giving it a 4200 attack pts now. But I'll use Shining Nova to destroy The Fallen since it can only be destroyed by monster effects with attack points higher than his own. I then use call of the haunted to bring the The Fallen back to my side of the field. So I'll move and attack Ghost Face with The Fallen and then I'll attack directly with Dragon Master Knight using Dragon Master Slash." The Fallen had crushed Ghostface with a simple fist.

LP: 7500/5700

Then Dragon Master Knight lifted up his sword into the air as the tree headed dragon launched an attack into the air which was being absorbed by my knight's sword. My Knight then Jumped into the air, did a front flip and then swung his sword downward releasing the dragon's attack in the form of a flat wave of blue energy, that made both Alexander and Russell go flying back into the wall. Both were ok though.

LP: 7500/0

"The winner of the duel is Selina and Zane!" Crowler announced as we received applause.

I walked up to Russell who only glared at me.

"I should have won that." He growled at me. I was unfazed by his actions. "Your win today was only a fluke!" I glared at him deadly now.

"Next time you pick on your sister Jasmine or any of my other friends, I'll make sure of you pay for your actions." I whispered in his ear in tone so serious and cruel, it made him paralyzed with complete utter fear. "And I never go back on my word." I whispered before walking back to my seat.


	7. Chapter 7: Selina vs Aunt Miranda

Chapter 7: An Aunt's wrath

Please whatever you do, NEVER EVER EVER ENVOKE THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR MOTHER'S ANGRY WRATH or any woman's wrath for that matter.

"Selina's POV.

My morning was far from delightful. First I was untimely and very rudely woken up by mu aunt Miranda Wheeler. She is my Uncle Joey's and Mom's youngest sister and is 20 years old. She is very rebellious and has an attitude and personality to match that. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a heartagram logo on it with the right sleeve torn off, a pair of chuck taylors, and black torn-up jeans. Her right arm was cover in many tribal tattoos with black fingerless gloves on each hand. She had long and spiky Blond hair with steaks of red highlights in it and cobalt blue eyes. She is a pro duelist and is the best pro duelist in the pro leagues at the moment. She is only duelist in the pros at the moment that is able to go head to head with the king of games himself since daddy, Yugi, Uncle Joey, Aunt, Mai, and a few others who decided to retire.

"WAKE UP!" Miranda yelled while throwing me threw my room's door. "Why did you get an Egyptian God Card?" The crash was loud enough to wake up everyone and get their attentions that were on the same floor as me. Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were the first to see what was going on and to respond.

"Hey! Chill out girls." Alexis said before Miranda Continued. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on here is how in the hell did my niece have gotten her hands on one of Yugi's God Cards. I can understand Jaden since he is Yugi's son, but I never suspected this. I mean I'm the best duelist in the Pro's and I should be the one to receive a God Card. I have had to go through a lot to get where I am today."

"Wait are you telling us that you're that female pro duelist who is bound to become the world's next King of Games." Alexis asked shock.

"That's right." Miranda said. "I'm Miranda Wheeler. The younger sister of Joey Wheeler and I'm also Jaden's Godmother. But on top of that, I'm the best duelist in the pros with an undefeated record of 500wins-0losses."

"So what do you want with Selina?" Jasmine asked.

"A duel to see if she's worthy of a God Card." Miranda said with a serious look.

Obelisk Arena—

"So why is Selina dueling against a pro?" Zane asked. "A pro who happens to be number one in the pro leagues."

"I don't know." Alexis said. "All she said was something about the god cards."

"Well Selina is not going to win this one." Jaden said. "Know Miranda she will win with the ace of her deck and that is as powerful as Cyber End Dragon or Obelisk the Tormentor."

"How so Jay?" Syrus asked confused.

"Yeah I would like to know what's in that deck of hers." Said the voice of none other than Aster Phoenix. "She finishes Duels so quickly that most of her opponents don't even make it to their fourth turn."

"Her ace cards is usually never brought out." Jaden explained. "Not even Selina and I have seen it in action before, but we have seen what it looks like."

"What does it look like Jay?" Alexis asked blushing when she called him Jay.

"It looks like some kind of dragon. Half white and half black." Jaden described as I managed to bring out three Blue-Eyes.

"I now activate Fang of Critias and send my Tyrant Wing from my deck to the graveyard to summon my Tyrant Burst Dragon (3200att/3000def)!" I said as a blue-black dragon appeared to one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "And when I activate Fang of Critias, I can fuse my Tyrant Burst Dragon with my Blue-Eyes to form my Blue-eyes Tyrant Dragon (3200att/3000def)!" one of the Blue-Eyes and the Tyrant Burst Dragon on the field merged together in the portal to create the blue dragon with white wings that took their place. "And Now I'll move to attack your Black Luster Queen (2500att/2100def) with Tyrant Bust Stream!" The blue Dragon let loose a bright blue flame from its mouth which melted some of the queen's armor and then destroyed her reducing Miranda's life points.

LP: 4000/3300

"When you destroy my Queen, I can Summon My Black Luster King (2800att/2500def) straight from my deck to the field. When he is on the field, I can sacrifice him and my remaining Black Luster Guard (2000att/3000def) and summon my Black Luster Soldier Girl (2800att/2500def) who gains 300 attack points for every monster in my graveyard with Black Luster in its name and I have 5 cards with that in their name so it gains 1500 attack points to equal a total of 4300 attack points. So go Soldier Girl destroy her Blue Eyes White Dragon with Luster Slash!" She commanded a female version of the Black Luster Soldier with Blond Hair and whose armor was Black and Pink instead of Black and Blue, it rushed at the White Dragon, taking her sword and stabbing it through the skull and thus destroying the dragon and to be the first duelist to reduce Selina's life points at duel Academe. "I end my turn with a face down."

LP: 2700-3300

"She actually put a dent in Selina's life points." Zane said surprised "I thought Selina is as good as Yugi."

"That because Selina and Miranda are almost equal in terms of Dueling." Chancellor Shepherd said observing the duel. "I once saw them duel at a Kaiba Corp Party that Seto invited me to once. Their Rivalry is like that of Yugi and Kaiba and also almost unstoppable when in a tag-team duel. But it's Miranda who has the advantage here. It they duel 10 times in a row, she would beat Selina 7 out of 10 of those duels. She has never lost a duel in her life except to Yugi himself."

"My move." I said as I drew a card. "I play card of sanctity which allows both of us to draw six cards from our deck to our hands and then I will activate monster reborn and call of the haunted to bring back the two Blue-Eyes in my grave yard to the field and then I'll play polymerization to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and I will use symbiotic trinity to bring back a Blue-Eyes from my grave and to the field and sacrifice him to summon my Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000att/2500def)!" A blue-Eyes White Dragon with Black Wings was summoned onto the field. "I'll attack Soldier Girl with my ultimate Dragon. Go neutron Blast!" The dragon destroyed the Soldier Girl with its mighty attack dropping Miranda's life points by 300

LP: 2700-3000

"When you do that I'm able to summon my Black Luster Soldier (3000att/2500def) in Attack mode." Miranda said summoning her Signature card of her entire deck as a Black Blue armor claded Soldier took the field. "And I'll activate my fade down know as Heaven and Hell which allows me to summon my White Heaven Dragon (2800att/2800def) and my Black Hell Dragon (2800att/2800def) from my Hand to the field. "

"I'll attack Black Luster Soldier with Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon with Tyrant Burst Stream and I'll equip Wrath of the Dragon to my Malefic Blue-Eyes to increase his Attack points by a thousand so he will have a total of 4000 attack points and I'll have him attack Black Hell Dragon with Burst Stream of Destruction." I said with both dragons releasing their destructive attacks at once. Miranda took both attacks head on without flinching as giant cloud of smoke covered the field while her life points dropped.

LP: 2700-1900

When the smoke cleared, Black Hell Dragon was still there while Black Luster Soldier was gone. "I guess I should have said that these two dragons can't be destroyed on the turn they are summoned by Heaven and Hell." Miranda smirked. But you activated my trap called Force Play from my hand which can only activate on the turn where one of my monsters is not destroyed in battle but I still receive the damage for it. This card lets you draw one card but you have to play it this turn."

She drew the card from the top of her deck. It was Shining Fusion. "I activate the power of Shining Fusion which allows me to fuse my three Blue Eyes Shining Dragons from my deck, Hand, Field, or Graveyard and summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Ultimate Dragon (4500att/3800def) to the field and his attack is doubled to 9000 since he was summoned using Shining Fusion!" The large dragon was brought out onto the field and it shined very, very brightly for a few minutes.

"That's more powerful than my Cyber End Dragon and Powerbond combo." Zane said with shock and surprise. "I knew she must have had an ace up her sleeve."

"Yeah it was only a matter of time before she would pull it out." Aster said surprised at how powerful the dragon looked. "I have never seen anything like this dragon. She is definitely Seto Kaiba's daughter."

"Whoa." Syrus said amazed. "So this is her secret weapon. I bet it rivals the god cards."

"Attack White Heaven Dragon with Shining Nova Blast!" I commanded my dragon as it let loose its tri headed blast and reducing Miranda's life points to zero

LP: 2700-0

"Great job you two but Yugi, Seto, and I would like to see Selina, Jaden, Zane, and Miranda in my office." Shepherd said with a serious but grave tone.

In Shepherd's office:

When we arrived there we saw Jesse and the three transfers Axel, Jim, and Adrian.

"What is this all about?" Zane asked.

"The War of the Roses." Daddy answered from behind us.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Selina's Secret

Chapter 8: The War of the Roses and Selina's Secret.

Please note that Rebecca Hawkins and Rebecca Hopkins (from Yugioh season 4) are two different people as Hawkins has black hair and Hopkins has blond and is Yugi's wife. Tea is married to Tristan. Hopkins is the girl's Japanese name and she is closer to yugi's age

Selina POV.

I looked at my father quizzically and then asked him what he was talking about. "War of the Roses?"

"Yes Selina, You eight duelists were chosen to protect this world and the world of Duel Monsters from the war of the Roses and the great Leviathan. They may come from different parts of the world but Leviathan will be able to be reborn because if the Rose Crusaders are able to collect all 16 Rose Cards, then They will be able to resurrect him at his most powerful state so that is why You eight have to protect the world and take the 8 red rose cards and fight and defeat the rose crusaders." My Aunt Rebecca Hawkins-Kaiba said as she entered the room. "They also have the seal of Oricalchos on their side so if they win a duel your soul will be taken and offered as a sacrifice to the beast." My dad then set his brief case on the desk and opened it up reveling eight duel cards with red roses in the pictures.

"Do you accept these cards and help protect our world?" Yugi asked.

"You know I do." Jaden said as he picked up the card. "Saving the world will be a blast."

"Count me in." I said smirking. "If the world ends now and even if I survive. There would be no one left to duel and people to have fun with and share memories with."

"I'll do it as the academe's top duelist." Zane said. "And it would be the right thing to do."

"You Know I'm game." Jesse smirked. "This is way too much fun of an opportunity to pass up."

"I'll do it." Axel said. "I soldier has to serve his people in the line of duty you know."

"Count us in mates." Jim said. "Shirley and I will be able to handle anything they throw at us and we won't let our team mates down."

"I'll do this since I have nothing better to do and I was asked to help teach of the students about the history of duel monsters." Miranda said. "Guess I should watch out for the kids here."

"What the Heck. I'll do it." Adrian said with a small smile.

"Good." Shepherd said. "Now put these cards at the bottom of your decks. Once you do that, you can select a monster to be your deck's deck master. These Deck Masters will have certain abilities that will help you and your deck."

"Where did this war actually start?" Jesse asked when Jaden's mom Rebecca Hopkins-Moto (From Season 4 of the original Yu-gi-oh, except she is the same age as Yugi in this) She is wearing that Cowboy outfit She wore during the Oricalchos crisis. She is still the American and U.S. Champion duelist.

"The War of the Roses is from England and some of Europe. Not much is known about this war that it involved 8 of the 16 rose cards you guys hold now and that the Rose Crusaders are a secret society that existed in England for centuries and the original leader is still alive. In the legend carved into the stone tablet in the center of Stone Hedge, It is said that that a legendary duelist, a duelist who was of neither side but destined to help the red rose duelists of that time to win the war and that he did. He was given one wish for his selfless and heroic deeds. He wished to be immortal youth so he could help people all over the world and serve as the planets guardian. He was also rumored to lock the Sacred Beast Cards on this very island." Jaden's mom explained. "The sacred Beasts and These Rose Cards are the only proof of the war actually existing. As for Leviathan, if the Rose Crusaders ever summon it and have control of both the Sacred Beasts and that monstrosity, it will be the end of mankind."

"Don't worry mom." Jaden said with his Trademark grin. "We'll stop them. The heroes always come out on top."

"That's right." Jessie and I said together as he took my hand in his. "There's nothing we can't handle."

"And we'll knock those blokes off their high horses and teach them not to mess with mother earth." Jim said tipping his hat in respect.

"And just as a soldier fights for his or her country, we will fight for duel Academe." Axel said with Zane and Adrian nodding silently.

"Good." Daddy said. "I suggest you guys go to your dorms and get some rest. "

"Selina, you don't mind if I stay in your room tonight." Mrs. Moto asked me. "Yugi and Kaiba are staying in Obelisk and Slifer dorms tonight."

"Of course you can." I said with a smile. "You're my godmother and my roommates would love to meet the Mrs. Queen of Games." I smiled teasing her.

"You and your father always giving me grief." She said sheepishly.

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm/Selina's room:

"Hey we got a guest tonight." I yelled as Rebecca and I entered the room. "She is going to use the spare bed got it."

Alexis came and greeted us. "Hey Selina, Mrs. Moto."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got some things to do." I said in a monotone, low, and sad voice as I left the room and accidently slammed the door.

"Don't worry about it." Mrs. Moto said. "She'll be fine. Something bad happened in her past and we don't need to worry about it."

At the Academe Pier:

I walked down the pier to the edge. I noticed Zane and Jesse there. It was Full Moon tonight, just like that very fateful night. I joined the two with a sad look not bothering to even look at the two, especially Jesse. I stopped in the shadow of the Light house.

"What's up Selina?" Jesse asked with a happy attitude. I ignored him looking at the moon with tears in my eyes.

"is everything all right?" Zane asked concern noticing my tears.

"This is the night my mother died." I said with a depressed voice.

"I thought Serenity was your mother." Jesse said confused. He took a step closer to me.

"She is actually my step-mother." I answered. "My real mother… is Kisara Lemanns-Kaiba. She died… a few years ago and… it was my entire fault…" I choked on the last sentence tears pouring from my eyes. I stepped directly into the moon light and my haired turned a bright and completely white. "It was a few years ago… I was 13 at the time. One night I had gotten into an argument with my mom and ran away from the house… I left my mom in tears… I said some things that weren't true and I regret it… She went looking for me and found me at Domino Park. It was around midnight. As we were on our way back, a man came out of nowhere and shot my mother… He tried to kill me as well but was knocked unconscious by Yugi Moto. My dad then found us after police arrived… When we arrived at the hospital… My mom was in the ICU… When I saw her… She just said I was the best thing that ever happened to her in life and that that she will always love me and then she kissed me on the forehead… after that… she… sh…e" I couldn't finished as I completely broke down in front of them. I was emotionally wrecked so badly for having it kept secret in me for so long. "It's my fault she's dead." I repeated in between sobs. I was on my knees crying my eyes out. Jesse then bent down and hugged me. I buried my face into his chest.

"It's not your fault Selina." Zane said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Zane is right…" Jesse said smiling. "You can't blame yourself. Your mom forgave you and still loves you even through death."

"But I…" I was interrupted as my deck holder that held my Blue-Eyes Deck began to glow. I reach back and pull the first card from the top of the deck looking at it. It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card with the Egyptian stone tablet in the back ground that is glowing still. It stayed like that until a beam of light shot out and landed a few feet from us. After a minute or two, it took the form of a woman with Snow white hair, brilliant bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a perfect figure. She wearing a red sweater, black jeans, and chuck taylors. She had a smile on her face. "Mom?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yep and in the spirit." She said giggling. "And You must be her boyfriend Jesse and you must be Zane."

I ran up and physically hugged her somehow. "Mommy!" I yelled as she returned my hug. "But why did you come out of my card?"

"Well in Ancient Egyptian times, there was a peasant who was linked and could control the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I'm here direct descendent. Since she was linked to that dragon's spirit, and that card was made when Pegasus made the first Blue-Eyes, Her soul is infused into the card your Father loves. Since He created the second set of Blue-Eyes, The Egyptian God's decided to infuse my soul into the card you're holding now so I can watch over you and your grand Children." She said winking causing me and Jesse to blush slightly. "Don't worry, if you ever want to talk, you can just summon my spirit using that card of yours and I'll be right there. And it is not your fault. I don't blame you because I love you too much."

"I love you too Mommy." I said before we separated.

"You be good now." She said smiling. "And keep Jesse and Jaden out of Trouble. I don't want to punish them with my Blue-Eyes Form." She gave Jesse a "Do-as-I-say-or-else" look. "And make my daughter happy Jesse. Ta Ta." She said as she returned back into the card."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Selina vs The Rose Duelist

Chapter 9: Selina vs. the Rose Duelist

Please Note: The Rose Duelist's Identity will not be revealed until the last chapter and that Seto Kaiba and Serenity will only be dating in this story since I have a plot twist for all to gasp in shock ! Please Note that Kisara's maiden name is Hawthorne and not Lemanns.

Selina's POV:

It was about 12:30am when I got back. I had a sad smile on my face. My Godmother and my roommates were still up waiting for me to return.

"You okay Selina?" Alexis asked. "We were about to come and get you." She joked and smiled.

"Yeah just seeing a familiar face." I said with a small chuckle.

"So who was it? Jesse?" Mindy teased.

"Yes and No." I said.

"Guys let's just leave it alone." Rebecca said. "She has enough on her mind as it is."

"I'll be in my studies working on paperwork for Kaiba Corp." I said earning shocked stairs from everyone; except from Aunt Becky (only I can call her that). "What? I am the Vice President of my father's Company since Uncle Mokie gave me his share of the company, and I am the only child of Seto Kaiba and Kisara Hawthorne-Kaiba." This gave them even more shocked expressions. "Will ya quit it with that look? Of course my mom isn't really Serenity. She is really my step mother… well sort of. Deal with it." I slammed the door to my studies and locked it. I looked at my desk and noticed someone was sitting in my seat at my desk. She had a black cloak and a red rose patch on the right sleeve and a white rose patch on the left sleeve. Her face was concealed in the shadow of her cloak's hood so that I can only see his or her mouth and bright blue eyes of the mask that covered half of the persons face.

"It's been a long time Selina." The new comer said in a female soft voice. "It's been two years since I saw you. Do you remember who I am?"

"No I don't." I retorted. "Who are you? I don't have time to play games."

"I'm hurt Selina." She said. "I was there on the day you were born. I was there for every one of your birthdays. I was even there the day your mother died. Hell, I've been there watching over you of your life. Will that jog your memory?"

"No it doesn't." I said harshly. "I have no time for this."

"OK then." She smiled sadly. "Maybe a duel will jog your memories." She showed me a card that had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it.

"How did you get that?" I said shocked. "My father and I are the only ones to actually have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cards. Before mine there were only four Blue-Eyes cards in the world."

"I guess you didn't know that I possess the forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon of the original four cards." She said smiling. "I'm disappointed that your father didn't tell you this. But oh well."

"Bring it." I said. "We will duel. If I win, then you tell me who you are. If you win, you get whatever you want."

Outside of the dorm—

"Let's Duel."

"I'll start off first." The masked and cloaked woman said. "I'll summon Maiden of White Dragon (1000att/2000def) in attack mode." "You may call me Rose for now." "I'll end my turn with 3 face downs." A girl with Egyptian jewelry and clothing and white hair and blue eyes appeared on the field.

"My draw." I said as drew the card. "I summon my White Dragon of Legend (1900att/1900def) in attack mode and place 2 face downs. Then I'll move to attack your maiden with White Rage." A white dragon with the appearance of the Red-Eyes appeared on the field and sent an explosive white energy wave at the maiden.

"I'll activate my trap known as Guardian of the White Dragon which allows me to add the attack points of one monster in my hand to the attack points of my Maiden and I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now my maiden's attack is 4000." My dragon was destroyed as I lost 2100 life points.

LP: 1900/4000

"I end my turn." I growled.

"Selina I thought I taught you how to be more lady like than that." She said sighing sadly. "What happened to the polite young girl with the good manners I loved." She drew a card.

"Will you stop acting like you know me." I said irritated.

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back White Dragon of Legend and him and maiden to summon my Devil's Hand Dragon (4000ATT-5000DEF)!" She said as a red dragon that looked like a giant hand with its wings rolled up appeared on the field. "The two monsters used to summon it have their attack points doubled and are added to Devil's attack points to make it 9800!" Everyone looked at the giant dragon in shock and amazement that there is a card on the same level as the God Cards.

"I thought The Devil's Hand was just a myth along with the other 10 dragons of Judgment." I said in disbelief.

"Well I should end this." She said. "I'll end this with Devil Flame Strike Attack." The legendary dragon launched a blast of black fire at me which dropped my points to zero.

LP: 0/4000

"No way Selina lost." Syrus and Hassleberry exclaimed in unison. I dropped on my knees in shame.

"Here." Rose said as she approached me and handed me a card she removed from her deck. "Take this card. It will help you in the long run." I took the card. My eyes widen at the name of it. "It will complete your Arch Duchess Deck or any other deck you have."

"But the Devil's Hand Dragon is your best car. I can't take it." I said in shock.

"Take it." She said smiling. "I have six of the other Dragons of Judgment in my deck. "Miranda has the other three." I looked at her in confusion. "The White Heaven Dragon, Black Hell Dragon, and their fusion form are the last three of the ten dragons. I want you to have a card that is now rightfully yours since you are the rightful true owner of it." She left as the mist became thicker.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams, Midterms, and Pranks

Chapter 10: Dreams, Midterms, and One Prank Too Many

Italics = Yami Selina.

I looked around and noticed two things. First, I was wearing my street clothes which consisted of A bed long sleeved shirt, a black sleeveless trench coat, black jeans, and black leather boots. The second thing was I was in some tomb of some sort. I saw a man who is wearing the same uniform as Uncle Yugi's school one and he looked almost like Uncle Yugi. He is sitting on some stone throne in front of a table and an empty seat in front of that. There sat on the table two dueling place mats with his deck already to go.

"Please take a seat, Selina." The man said with the same voice as Uncle Yugi's. "Duel with me."

"Uncle Yugi?" I said completely confused why we are in some Egyptian tomb as the torches on the walls lit up and I got a better look at the tomb walls. "Why are you in my dream?"

"I not Yugi actually." He said. "I may look like him, but I'm an ancient spirit and an old friend of his and I've been dying to meet you. I saw how you beat Yugi in a duel a few years ago. I've always wanted to see how you would fair in a duel against me. To answer your question, I'm simply challenging you to a duel."

"I might not know who you are, but I never turn down a duel." I smirked. "If you know about my duel against Uncle Yugi, I guess you must be good if you're challenging me. But who are you really."

"Ah. I haven't seen the famous Seto Kaiba smirk in quite some time. You are indeed his daughter." He smiled. "But I wouldn't be so smug when you're dueling against the first and true King of Games!" He held the three Egyptian god cards in his hand before shuffling them into his deck.

"Wait you're… you're the Nameless Pharaoh." I said shocked in full realization and shock. "I never expect to meet you even in my dreams."

'_Selina let me take over. You are no match for him with your experience. He is on a whole different level than Yugi and I'm more of a match than him with my experience.' The Duchess said in my mind._

'Alright.' I told her mentally as I let her take control of my body as I placed my original deck in the deck zone as my body and transformed into a full mature adult body when the light faded as an adult version of me appeared in the seat across from the Pharaoh. My eyes were fully blood red and my hair was as spiky as Yami Marics in Battle City. _"I don't know what you're thinking Pharaoh, but I will not let you send this girl to the shadow realm."_

"You must be the girl's Yami, or her darker half." He said. "I have no intention of sending her to the shadow realm. She is important to the future of Duel Monsters. I just want to test her skills myself. And yours as well."

"_Alright." Yami Selina said. "But you will duel me. I'm very protective of this girl." _

"Very well." He said smiling. "I'll sacrifice Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to Summon Valkrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode. I'll use mage power to increase his power attack by a thousand with these two face downs so his attack is at 4500. I end my turn."

I drew a card and smirked. _"I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick, I'll sacrifice him to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I sacrifice him to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and I'll sacrifice him to summon my Red-Eyes Bloodlust Dragon (3400att-300def) in attack position and I'll throw two face downs to end my turn."_

"I Play Ancient Rule and use it to summon one level 5 or above monster from my hand and I choose my Dark Magician and then I'll use my Student Teacher Magic Card to summon Dark Magician Girl and ill use Dark Magic Twin Burst to add Dark Magician Girls attack to her teachers attack making it 4500 and I'll use him to attack your Red-Eyes." The Pharaoh said smiling.

"_I'll activate Negate attack to cancel it out."_ I smirked.

"We'll continue this duel later." He said. "It's time for you and Selina to wake up."

"_Wait, what?"_ I exclaimed before waking up in my bed drenched in cold sweat.

"You okay Selina?" Alexis asked.

"Yea." I said. 'I just had a strange dream that's all."

"What was it about?"

"I was in some Egyptian tomb dueling the Nameless Pharaoh." I answered. "The same one rumored to inhabit Uncle Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."

"Well we can talk about it later we got midterm exams." Jasmine said. "We don't have to wear our uniforms today though.'

"Good." I smiled. "Those uniforms are too stiff." I said walking into my study and picked out the clothes I wore in my dream. Except this time the black trench coat had The KC Kaiba Corp logo in silver letters in the back.

"Talk about over doing it Selina." Mindy said. "I can't believe you're wear that. It looks very intimidating."

"Well us Kaibas have to show our power and Superiority over others somehow." I said giving off the "Kaiba Trademark Smirk"

-School Cafeteria Lunch time before the field Exams-

"I'll wonder who I'll be dueling in the field test today in the Midterms." I look at the display board and noticed I was paired up with Jesse in the Field Test part of today's exams. I grinned as I began thinking of all the naughty thoughts going through my brain. I'm going to have a little fun during our duel today. I know all the right things to say.

'_Just keep me out of it.' Said Yami Selina in my head as her spirit materialized next to me._

'You know you like him too.' I said to her making her blush. 'We are the same person. Only you are some spirit and I'm just some teenage girl.'

'_Damn.' She sighed. 'It's a bad thing for me to be affected by your emotions and all that stuff. I'm supposed to be a powerful and feared tyrant. You're lucky I approve of him and that he does resemble my deceased Husband's appearance and Jesse's personality is similar to his.'_

'He's so dreamy.' I sighed in my head. 'Best I go find him and so I can get this test down. After that I'm going to spend the rest of the day with him.'

-Gymnasium Midterm Field Testing Area-

'Hey Jessekins!" I smile seductively at him in success as he blushes red than Jaden's Blazer. "You ready to duel or what stud?"

" Um… well let's get this duel started Selina." Jesse stuttered to my smile.

"Get your game on." We said in unison.

"Ladies first." I said as I drew a card. "First, I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. I activate double spells. I activate two White Paladin ritual spells so by sacrificing White Dragon of Legend and Razor Dragon from my hand, I can now summon two Paladin of White Dragon to the field. I then use my Card of Sanctity so we both have six cards in our hands. I end my turn with two facedowns.

(Paladin of White Dragon: 1900/1500)

"My turn." Jesse said as he drew a card. "I summon my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) in attack mode. I then activate my Mage power equip spell to him so he gains 800 attack points for every spell card on the my field like the Ancient City- Rainbow Ruins field spell and this face down."

(Amber Mammoth: 3300/1600)

"I'll move to attack Paladin of White Dragon." He said as the mammoth began to charge my dragon.

"I activate my Drain Shield Trap card. So to cancel out your attack and I gain lifepoints equal to your monsters attack."

LP: 7300-4000

"I then activate my One of a Kind magic card so I can summon one monster since my opponent declared an attack, but there can only be one card copy of the card in my deck so I will summon my Blue-Eyes Twin Dragon (3750/3150) to the field."

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Jesse said ending his turn.

"My move." I smirked at the card I drew. "I sacrifice my Twin Dragon to activate its ability to allow me to draw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck and place it in my hand. I then activate King Dragon Ritual which allows me to send my three Blue-Eyes in my hands and summon my Blue-Eyes King Dragon (4500/3800) whose effect allows me make any dragon type monsters immune to the effects of spell and trap cards for three turns. I'll move to attack your mammoth. Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning Wave!" I yelled as my giant three headed Blue-Eyes with white crowns on each head sent one fused giant wave of white lightning at Jesse's monster.

"I activate Negate Attack." Jesse said as a barrier to protect his monster from my dragon's attack.

"I end my turn with a facedown. " I said before giving him a sexy wink. "Please don't spoil my fun today and make this a boring duel." I added with a cute voice to make Jesse to turn as red as Jaden's Blazer.

"Aw… quit it Selina we are in the middle of a duel here." He said blushing. "My move. I activate my new equip spell card, Rainbow Union. "This spell card allows me to add all the attack points of all the Crystal Beast Cards in my deck and hand to the Crystal Beast on my field. So my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth attack is raised to 10200 plus the additional 800 of mage power to make it 11000. I'll move to attack your Blue-Eyes King Dragon."

"I activate my new spell card, Dragon's Will." I smirked with my continuous trap card activating. "This card prevents my dragon from being destroyed. But I still take battle damage."

LP: 800/4000

"I'll end my move." He said smiling.

"Lesson number 1: Never underestimate a Kaiba, Jesse." I smiled as I drew my card. "Lesson two: don't aim for the Blue-Eyes. It will always find a way to stay on the field. I activate the second Card of Sanctity from my hand so we both draw till we have six cards hands. I now sacrifice my King Dragon and one of my Paladins to summon my Devil Hand Dragon (4000/5000) to the field and the attacks of the two monsters sacrificed are doubled and added to Devil's Hand Dragon's attack points to make it 16800. I'll move to attack your Amber Mammoth." My dragon unleashed a black flame from its mouth which disintegrated Jesse's Mammoth and dropped Jesse's lifepoints to zero.

"Great duel Selina." He smiled. "Let's go see how Jaden and the others are doing."

"Sure." I said as I went up into the stands with him. I looked around and noticed Fenris dueling Jenny Pegasus. A friend who annoyed me to no end. Fenris had Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo (all have 1500/1500) out with two facedowns and Jenny had Toon Dark Magician, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Meteor Black Dragon, Toon World, Toon Table of Context, and Toon Defense on the field.

Fenris's POV:

I looked at my life point counter. Pegasus still has four thousand lifepoints and I have two thousand left. It is now the beginning of my turn. I drew a card and looked at it. I smirked. It was just the card I needed to win this. "I now activate from my hand the spell card known as Reunion. This card allows me to sacrifice Loz and Yazoo in order to summon Jenova the Calamity (3000/3000) from my deck to the field. I then activate Ruins of Midgar for a nice change of Scenery and to increase all my monsters attack points by 1000 points. I then activate my first facedown known as Mother's Cells by tributing Kadaj and Jenova to summon the One Winged Angel Lv. 5 (2500/2500) to my side of the field." I explained as a monster that looks exactly like my Sephiroth 1st class SOLDIER card appeared on the field with a giant black wing coming out of his back under his right Shoulder blade and the ruins of a destroyed city and factory surrounded us. "His attack is raised to 3000 due to my field spells effect. I activate One Winged Angel's ability which lets me level him up one level each for every card I used this turn that I remove from play. So by saying if I remove a certain number of cards from my graveyard, he levels up by the same number of cards removed from play. I'll remove Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, Jenova, Reunion, and Mother's Cells in order to send him to the graveyard and summon my One Winged Angel Lv. 11 (5000/5000). Once Jenova is removed from play, I can send my whole hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards I removed from play this turn." I discard my hand and draw six cards from my deck to now have 14 cards left in my deck. I now activate my Instant Level card on the field which allows me to remove one level monster on the field and summon its next level form to the field and I chose my One Winged Angel Lv. 11 to remove from play and to summon my One Winged Angel Lv. 12 (?/?) to the field. It's affect is that its attack and defense points increase by 1000 points for every card I removed from play."

One Winged Angel Lv. 12 (7000/7000)

"I now activate my second facedown Slaughter House which forces all our monsters to battle with each other without any Magic or traps to interfere. So go my One Winged Angel, Octastab." I commanded my warrior who charged at all the monsters on the field and stabbed through them with his seven foot sword. Pegasus's life points were dropped to zero from the difference between the attack points of my monster and all of hers. "That's that." I said walking away.

Jaden's POV:

I stared down my opponent with no signs of fear at all. My opponent is Ryan Masters, a third year Obelisk Blue and right now, I'd say I'm doing pretty well. This guy was said to be as good as Zane and Selina and the second best third year in the school, but I've manage match him move for move. I still can't believe Crowler is still trying to embarrass me. But I don't care. I've been having a blast. This duel is so much fun. I have 1000 life points and he has 1100 LP. I have Neos, Flame Wingman, and Thundergiant on the field. He has Judgment Dragon (3000/2600) on the field and just declared an Attack on Neos.

"I'll activate my Negate Attack trap card so I cancel out your attack and end your battle phase." I said with a smirk.

"Fine I end my turn." He said with a frusterated look. "You still won't be able to beat my Judgment Dragon with any card in your deck though."

"Well it will be my pleasure to prove you wrong Ryan." I said still smirking as I drew a monster that is unbeatable. "It's time for me to use my secret weapon. I sacrifice Neos, Flame Wingman, and Thundergiant to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000). Slifer's attack and defense equal the same number of cards in my hand times 1000, so since I have 5 cards in my hand, Its attack and defense both equal 5000."All monsters on my opponent's side of the field lose 2000 attack points. Slifer, attack Judgment Dragon with Lightning Storm." I smiled as Ryan took 4000 points of battle damage. "That's game."

After the field exams end: School Courtyard:

I walked towards the gang to see how they did on their field exams. "Hey guys how did you all do in your field exams today?" I asked cheerful as ever. Everyone had the same "I won" response. "By the way, Has anyone seen Selina and Jesse since the exams ended?"

"No." Zane answered. "Why Jaden?"

"Because I'm going to prank them for fun." I said with my usual happy go lucky smile. "This is going to be so fun."

"Good luck with that." Syrus said knowing Selina wouldn't like this. Before anyone could say anything else, Jaden took off dragging Syrus and Hassleberry with him.

Cliff bottom at Slifer Dorm:

3rd person:

Selina and Jesse were sitting against the cliff wall watching the sun set over the ocean's surface. Selina was sitting in Jesse's lap while Jesse had his arms round her waist. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment as Selina snuggled her head in Jesse's chest or so they thought they could being unaware of what Jaden had in mind. She turned around and stared into his teal eyes as their faces neared each other. Just as their lips met in a passionate kiss, there were several flashes of light and multiple sounds of multiple pictures being taken of them kissing. They look at the source of the light and it happens to be none other than Jaden Yuki along with a scared Hassleberry and Syrus behind him with a sense of fear about what might happen to them since Selina and Jesse were looking right at them and Selina had a pissed off look on her face.

"Jaden, What are you doing with that camera?" Selina growled at him menacingly. She stood up ignoring Jesse's who stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist to try to hold her back in case she decided to do anything rash to the trio in front of them worrying about his best friends life as he could see Selina reaching for her deck and her duel disk already on her wrist. "What are you planning to do with those pictures of me and Jesse?"

"Oh just show them to Mom, Dad, Uncle Seto, Uncle Mokie, Uncle Joey, Aunt Mai, Aunt Serenity, and the rest of them as well. Even Aunt Miranda will get to see them." Jaden said before taking off so fast that he was already at the top of the Cliff.

"JADEN REILLY MOTO!" Selina screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'LL REGRET EVEN THINKING ABOUT TAKING THOSE PHOTOS ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU AND YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE ONCE I CATCH YOU!" She struggled for a moment before escaping Jesse's hold and sliding her deck into the deck slot on her duel disk, activating it, and summoning 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon and jumping on her head as the dragon that was her real mother's duel spirit. "Mother, find me Jaden. He needs to be punished for embarrassing me and Jesse." Selina growled as the dragon sighed.

"What did he do now?" Kisara, the mother of Selina and the human spirit form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, asked the angered daughter wondering what Jaden had done to make Selina this angry.

"He took a picture of me and Jesse kissing which was supposed to be a private moment of just the two of us without any disturbance and now he's going to send it to everyone, even father." Selina said with slight fear about once her father might do to Jesse if he sees the picture of them kissing.

"Don't worry I'll find him." Kisara said in Selina's head. "Besides I think it's pretty cute that you finally have a boyfriend and starting to gain more friends ever since you started at this academe. It somewhat sad that your father never had very much of a social life during his younger years and as a teenager. You know he was so antisocial, that he wouldn't even open up to me until after being kidnapped by that evil spirit that possessed the Millennium Ring and Bakura. But let's just focus on finding Jaden ok." They flew over the school noticing Jaden walking away from it and they landed in front of them as Kisara's tail wrapped around Jaden's midsection.

"Where is the camera, Jaden?" Selina asked glaring at him like looks could kill.

"I gave it to Uncle Noah, and he already sent to all our families' phones and all of our friends phones as well." Jaden said with his trademark smile.

"YOU ?" She screamed so loud that everyone on the island heard her. She then answered her phone after it started ringing. "Hello…?" She said dreading who would answer back.

"Selina." Her father's voice said over the phone and did he sound pissed. "For your class fieldtrip, you guys will come to Domino City and Jesse Anderson and I will have a very long talk about this photo of you two kissing. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Yes dad." She said before he hung up. "Blue-Eyes, White lightning!" She yelled once again as the dragon released its full fury upon the poor Slifer Red.

Chapter end


End file.
